Untitled
by Kellyyyy
Summary: Olivia Has a stalker, Will our hunk-of-a-hero Elliot be able to save her, and her sanity? E/O ! E/O ! REVEIWWW PLEASEE !
1. Chapter 1

_**This**__** story is untitled at the moment as I would like YOU to tell me what I should name it because honestly I have no idea!**_

_**Reviews PLEASEE !**_

**CRIME SCENE**

**1:00am**

"What have we got?" Olivia asked walking toward the now crowded crime scene. Elliot was closely in front, holding up the tape as he allowed Olivia and himself entrance with a quick flash of their badges. "Female about seventeen years old she was raped then strangled" medical examiner Warner presented holding up the sheet covering the girl's body and pointing out the purple enflamed marks on the victim's neck. "Any ID?" Olivia asked bending down and looking over the girl, Elliot standing behind, also looking at the girl. "Nope" Warner responded. Olivia stood back up and walked away Elliot following. "You ok back there?" Olivia asked stopping and turning toward him. "I'm fine just haven't had much sleep lately" he answered forcing a small smile.

She could understand as he had just divorced Kathy and she had moved away with the kids and E.J's biological father, he saw the kids every second weekend though.

**PRECINCT**

**1:20am**

Elliot was seated on his desk, Olivia also sitting on his desk next to him, as Cragen posted up a new picture of their suspect in which they were to watch on another boring stakeout. "Why doesn't Munch and Fin ever do stakeouts?" Elliot asked. "Because I said so" He commented back with a slight smile. Elliot was shoved by Olivia as she got up and walked toward her locker. Elliot then got up and stoped in front of his locker next to hers "What was that for?" he asked taking out his coat and car cars. "Dunno just felt like it" she smiled shutting her locker and turning away. Elliot soon shut his and walked away behind her.

**STAKEOUT**

**1:30am**

Olivia was munching on a bag pretzels and Elliot was leaning against his headrest in the driver's side. "Do you have to crunch so loud?" he turned his head looking at her. "Not any more" she teased as she tipped the packet upside down allowing microscopic crumbs to fall out on the floor. "So now you're polluting my car?" he smiled. Olivia smiled and leaned back. "He's not going to come" She murmured, "probably not" he answered. Minutes had passed as the awkward silence was finally broken "So how are you doing really?" he quickly averted his eyes toward her lifting his head, "Fine" he replied, "Ok" she said turning away. "I don't know how you do it" he said starring out the window. "What do you mean?" "You know, being by yourself and alone" he nearly whispered. Olivia let out a sigh and searched out the window for some sort of answer that wouldn't make him feel even worse. "I ... Uh I don't" she stuttered out. He looked at her shocked at what she had just said as she glared out the window, finally she looked up and his eyes hooked hers. She could feel her eyes begin to tear up. "I ..." Elliot started, but being cut off by Olivia's quick eye "There he is" she said opening the door and getting out, Elliot quickly followed. "Mr Raffiti?" Olivia asked holding up her badge. The man glanced for a second then bolted in the opposite direction, Olivia immediately pursuing on foot Elliot also tagging along behind as he turned a sharp corner the man jumped a high barbed fence and Olivia was attempting to jump as the man came back and shook the fence, causing her to slip and fall, slicing her hand down her palm. She held her hand in pain as blood began to fall. "Are you ok?" Elliot asked catching up and panting like a marathon runner. "Yeah I'm fine" she assured holding her hand "Give me a look" he said pulling her hand from her side toward him, "Just go catch him, Ill be fine" she argued "No he'd be gone by now" he replied taking her hand back. "You've sliced it up pretty bad" he said looking at the length "We should go to the hospital" he teased knowing that she hated hospitals. She laughed "I was serious. It's deep" "Its fine Elliot really" she tried.

They walked back to the car and got in "I'm not going to the hospital" she reminded him as he started the engine and drove off. He didn't answer and he apparently didn't listen as he drove directly to the hospital.

**HOSPITAL**

**2:32am**

"I can't believe that you ignored me" Olivia complained as the nurse leaded them to an examination room. Elliot smiled knowing that later she'd thank him. "So what's wrong today?" the doctor asked slapping two rubber gloves on. Elliot eyed Olivia as she hesitated and rolled her eyes handing out her hand for the doctor to examine blood still trickling. "Whoa" the doctor said standing up "What?" Olivia questioned, "I think we might have to cut it off" he flirted "I'm only kidding, but it is pretty deep, so I will clean it up and wrap it up in some bandages" he smiled leaving the room to collect the objects. "I think he likes you" Elliot joked starring at Olivia who was not impressed. She leaned forward and rubbed her head with her free hand closing her eyes. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. "Look about before" he started "Don't worry about it" she cut in as the doctor emerged from the door. Olivia shrugged Elliot's hand off her shoulder and the doctor began to aid her hand. Olivia's phone rand from inside her pocket, she took it out "Here" she said handing it to Elliot, Elliot took it from her and walked out into the hallway flipping it open and pressing it against his ear "Stabler" he answered "Stabler?" the other end questioned in surprise "Who's calling?" Elliot asked "That's not important for you, Where's Olivia? You're her partner aren't you? He laughed "Who is this?" Elliot demanded standing with his brow furrowed and one hand on his hip. "If I were you I would keep an eye on you're pretty little partner, you never know when I might pop up!" the man hissed laughed then hung up. Elliot moved the phone from his ear and looked at the number it read 'Private'.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOSPITAL**

**3:58am**

Elliot was about to go back to the room when a voice came over his shoulder "Who was it?" Olivia asked putting her coat back on, she motioned for her phone back and he gave it to her hesitantly. "I don't know they hung up when I picked up, must have been a wrong number" he lied blankly as they walked out. "Are you sure Ill press re-dial" she told as she pressed the cell to her ear. "It won't work it was a private number" he tried holding the main door open for her and following her out.

Olivia sat in passenger's side on the way home when her cell rang. Elliot immediately looked at her as she answered it, "Benson" Elliot watched for a reaction to tell if it was the same caller, but she didn't say a word until, "Ok" she said hanging up. "Cragen wants us now" she said sternly.

**CRAGENS OFFICE**

**3:03am**

"So?" Olivia asked standing along with Munch Fin and Elliot. "We ah got mail today" Cragen said slowly as he stood up, playing with the edge of paper on his desk. "You're point being?" Munch asked folding his arms. "It's not exactly fan mail is it?" Elliot followed "no" Cragen stuttered staring at Elliot who knew more that he obviously should. Cragen didn't move his eyes from Elliot. Elliot was just eyeing the floor. "Munch and Fin go finish those reports" he demanded "What?" Fin questioned, "Just go!" he demanded again. Cragen still had not moved his eyes from Elliot. "That was just plain weird and rude" Munch joked closing the door behind him and Fin. "Ok what's going on?" Olivia demanded now her eyes darting from Cragen to Elliot. "Elliot how much do you know?" Cragen simply asked sitting himself back down. "Not much but I have a pretty good idea" he told finally looking back up from the floor. "Ok why am I here if I have no clue what you're on about!?" Olivia fired. "Olivia sit down" Cragen ordered. Olivia shot a glare at Elliot and sat down on a chair in front of Cragens desk. He handed her a white envelope "What's this?" she asked waving it around, "Just read it" Cragen ordered calmly. Olivia opened the envelope as Elliot stepped over and stood behind the chair both hands on the arms of it leaning in to also read. She read out loud:

_Dear Sweet Olivia_

_We wont have to wait much longer all I have to plan is our meeting and the termination of your overprotective partner, Elliot isn't it? Anyways I really will get you and we can finally be together. I promise by the way I like you're hair it's very nice. Not long now, I miss you, and I will see you soon Love, I think you know who. Xoxo_

Olivia and Elliot's mouths dropped, Elliot's rage grew, "prints?" "Return address?" Elliot asked pacing the room "Nothing" Cragen blankly said starring at his desk. "You've got to be kidding me!" Olivia said throwing the envelope on the desk and turning to the door "Olivia!" Elliot said grabbing her arm and spinning her around "At the hospital" he began releasing pressure of her arm and letting go "What happened there?" Cragen asked "That call you got" he turned again toward Olivia who was leaning against the door arms crossing her chest. "What about it?"

"It was a man, that same man." Elliot continued. "What did he say?" Cragen questioned. "I ... I can't remember" Elliot stumbled. "How the hell did he get you're number?" Elliot shrugged. "Ok so I have yet again another stalker, so what now?" Olivia asked moving her hands to her hips. "You'll have a cop with you all the time" Cragen stated knowing it was about to turn into a screaming match sinking his head in his hands, "Fine who?" She spat out. "What no fight?" Cragen asked "Why do you want one?" Olivia snapped. "No I'm not sure yet, ill have somebody by morning" "I'll do it" Elliot said shrugging like this was a casual thing. "I guess, that's fine with me but I'm not the one your watching" he trailed. "Is that ok with you?" Cragen asked looking at Olivia. "I guess so" she said opening the door and walking out in a huff.

"Am I aloud to go home now?" Olivia asked leaning on her desk. "I guess so" Elliot said muffled by his hand leaning on his cheek. Olivia got up and walked toward her locker getting out her coat a few papers and her keys, then walking towards the door. Elliot followed slowly trying to give her a bit of space to walk it off.

"Yours or mine?" Elliot asked as he drove away. "What do yah mean?" "Your place or mine?" He rephrased. "I don't really care" she said leaning her elbow on the window edge. "Mine it is" he smiled trying to jet her up. "Fine, I need to pick up some stuff from home first" "Ok" he said turning the steering wheel.

**OLIVIAS APARTMENT**

**4:00am**

Olivia walked to her door Elliot tailing behind her, She turned the key and stepped in leaving the door open for Elliot "Ill be a second" she told him as he walked in shutting the door behind. Elliot walked in the kitchen making a clicking sound with his mouth as if it was a casual sunny day. "Wow you have really bad taste, literally" he slurred trying to make her bite back shutting and opening the cupboard doors. "Like you don't" She took the bait as far as he was concerned. A smile crossed his lips as she shut her bedroom door and carried out a bag. "Mmm" Elliot hummed taking out some food from the pantry and opening the box. "Your welcome" Olivia bit as she opened the front door again Elliot again tagging along swaying and munching on the contents of the box.

**ELLIOTS HOUSE**

**4:16am**

"I might get some sleep" Olivia said after being shown to her room, having a tour and placing her things down. "Ok, you wont get lost will you?" he asked sitting on the lounge and smiling at her as she got up from the single lounge. She just shook her head smiling and starting to walk away, "Goodnight" he spoke softly looking up at her, "Goodnight" she answered still smiling and walking off.

Elliot just sat there wondering if he was flirting or just being friendly his feelings had changed toward her after he split with Kathy.

Finally he just pushed his thoughts aside and laid down on the long lounge shortly falling asleep.

Olivia had awoken at 1 in the afternoon and had showered and helped herself to the kitchen food and was now sitting at the dining table sipping her steaming coffee and running through the letter the man had sent her. "Stop torturing yourself" Elliot told her snatching the letter from under her hand "I thought you were sleeping" she said taking another sip of her coffee. "Not any more" "How'd you sleep?" he asked sitting in the chair across from her. "Ok I guess" "Just ok?" "Yup" she blankly told getting up and walking back into the kitchen and rinsing her cup. "Ok" Elliot said also getting up "I'm going to scrub up" he said walking upstairs.

Elliot came down downstairs and saw Olivia on the lounge rubbing her eyes and sniffling. "Hey, what's wrong?" he worried huddling over and sitting next to her. "Nothing I'm fine" "Yea I can really see that" he said squeezing her shoulder, when the doorbell rang, Elliot looked at Olivia "Stay here" he said standing up and taking his gun from the lounge side table. "Who is it?" he asked standing ear to the door, nobody answered, and he began to worry. Elliot opened the door slightly and stuck his head out to find nobody there, he opened the door wide and darted his eyes around. After assuring no one was there he locked the door back up and walked into the lounge room to find a Daniel Raffiti holding a handgun to Olivia's head, Elliot swiped his gun out in front of him and aimed.


End file.
